Electronic flame or simulated flame is usually used in electric fireplace having flame simulating assembly to produce vision and decorative effect. The traditional flame simulating assembly used in electric fireplace is generally divided into two types. For the first type, a set of silk strips, which are hung over the simulated fuel and positioned behind a translucent plastic screen and reflective glass, simulate the flicker flame via wobbling lights which is produced in the way that strips are blew by air and projected on to the reflective glass, as is disclosed in patent ZL200420025266.3 entitled ELECTRIC FIREPLACE HEATER. For the second type, a dynamic light source driven by an electric motor, a set of tree-branches-like simulated charcoal, a flame template wall, a transparent screen and a reflective glass are disposed from the back to front in order. Simulated flame—visual image of flame—are formed as the light are shaped by going through the flame template wall lights and projected on the transparent screen and reflective glass, of which the source is the dynamic light source with motor coming from the rotating vanes or source light going though the holes on the flame template wall, as is disclosed in patent application NO. 01113160.8 entitled FLAME SIMULATING ASSEMBLY IN ELECTRIC HEATER. The two types of flame simulating assembly both can produce a visual image of flicker flames, but these assemblies which use projection to form an image on one imaging screen produce a very flat vision impression that the flames seems burning behind a simulated burning charcoal set and are lack of spatial depth and three-dimensional vision in actual charcoal burning.